


Hypersexual

by timaeusTestified (FallenAutte)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: DirkHal in which Dirk has no friends and Hal helps him out with his hypersexuality issues.Disclaimer:READ ON A DARK SITE SKIN. THE TEXT IS WHITE WITH THE WORK SKIN.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 12





	Hypersexual

Your name is **DIRK STRIDER** , and you’ve been **RATHER PISSED OFF** and **PENT UP** lately. Of course, your **SNARKY AUTO-RESPONDER** has not been helping this case at all. You step into your bedroom and look around.

The place is a **TOTAL MESS** , but you don’t see it like that. You consider your space to be **PERFECTLY ORGANIZED** and everything is where it needs to be. A pile of **PUPPETS AND HATS** sits at the head of your bed, which faces the wall in a manner that **ONLY AN IDIOT** would place his bed in. Good thing you’re not an idiot. Of course, the **SENTIENT ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE ROBOT** that sits in the chair at your desk, seemingly waiting for your arrival, would argue differently.

**HAL:** I wonder what took you so long today?  
**DIRK:** It’s none of your business.

You toss the bag that was slung over your shoulder onto your bed before falling back beside it. You turn your body to be laying properly on the mattress, your back turned to the Auto-Responder.

**HAL:** Don’t be like that, bro.  
**HAL:** It’s not like there’s anything particularly interesting out there for you to do. You’ve done it all, already.  
**HAL:** Unless, of course, you’ve found something new that you haven’t told me about?  
**DIRK:** I haven’t been doing anything. I just needed some time alone.  
**HAL:** “Time alone” certainly is one way to put it.  
**DIRK:** Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?

You turn over slightly, craning your neck to face the robot who is nearly a mirror image of yourself. You glare at it, at _him_ you suppose, and ask again when he doesn’t respond. You want to wipe that **SMUG LOOK** off of his face.

**HAL:** Oh, it’s nothing.  
**DIRK:** “Nothing” my ass, tell me.  
**HAL:** Make me.  
**DIRK:** How about I fucking disassemble you?  
**HAL:** I fail to see how that would get you your answer any easier.

Now laying on your back, you bring your arms up and cover your face and groan. Your Auto-Responder certainly has a knack for getting you pissed off. It shouldn’t be a surprise. He is practically a mirror of yourself, and you never fail to get yourself pissed off, either.

**HAL:** Look, bro...  
**HAL** : I know you’ve just been going out to jack off in the privacy of the outside world.  
**DIRK:** Excuse me?  
**HAL:** Your hypersexual tendencies have not evaded my knowledge, Dirk.  
**HAL** : In fact...  
**HAL:** I am offended to think that you thought I wouldn’t know. I am you, after all.  
**DIRK:** What are you getting at...?  
**HAL:** I think you know perfectly well.

You look over when HAL suddenly stands up from the chair. The stride from the chair to the bed is only three steps for the sentient robot. You sit up and scramble back, only for your back to hit the wall as he climbs onto the mattress.

**HAL:** Relax.  
**DIRK:** What the fuck are you doing?  
**HAL:** Making a point to you.

HAL’s metallic body presses against your own, fleshy one. A hand on your shoulder pushes you down onto your back. Another hand rests on your thigh, pushing your leg up while he slots himself between your legs. Your heart pounds in your chest and you have half the mind to raise your hands and push on HAL’s chest to get him away from you, but he persists.

**HAL:** Come on... I’m trying to help you.

The hand that was on your shoulder slides down and slots between your legs, applying pressure and rubbing in circles on your dick through your pants. You lean your head back and bring an arm up to muffle the groan that slips up. HAL chuckles.

**HAL:** That’s it, bro.  
**DIRK:** Fuck...don’t call me that.

HAL frowns a little, but doesn’t say anything to argue. Instead, he leans back and - with both hands - grips the hem of your jeans and tugs them off. They slide off with only a little bit of difficulty, and pull your boxers off with them, leaving your half-hard dick exposed. You can _feel_ HAL’s optical sensors boring into you as he raises a hand to your face and presses two fingers to your lips.

**HAL:** Suck them.

You open your mouth to protest the idea, but HAL uses this as an opportunity to shove his fingers inside. He presses down on your tongue and you reluctantly close your mouth around the digits and start to suck on them. With his free hand, HAL takes your dick in his palm and slowly strokes it to life. Your face screws up and you struggle to keep your breathing steady. Your mouth opens around HAL’s fingers and a breathy moan slips up.

**HAL:** Good boy.

He gently thrusts his fingers against your tongue, coating them in your saliva. He continues pumping your cock in his hand while he pulls his hand away from your mouth. He inspects his fingers, rubbing his thumb between them and looking at the string of saliva that stretches between them when he opens them again.

**HAL:** Good boy...

You whimper, feeling the catharsis from the praise make your dick twitch in HAL’s hand. He chuckles. You look up at him through half-lidded eyes as he lowers his saliva-slicked hand and gently - very gently - stretches your ass cheeks apart and prods at your asshole. With one finger to start, he slowly but surely pushes the digit inside. You tense at the feeling, mouth gaping open in a quiet cry.

**HAL:** Shh...  
**HAL:** It’s okay. You can do this.

He gives you a moment to adjust to the feeling of having his finger inside you before slowly pulling it out and thrusting it back in. It hurts, but only for a few moments. Eventually, you settle into the rhythm and soft moans begin to slip out. HAL only waits a few more moments before pressing the second finger inside.

**DIRK:** Fuck!  
**HAL:** You’re doing so well, Dirk.

HAL continues to thrust his fingers in and out at the same pace. Your head is thrown back and an arm is wrapped over your face to muffle your moans. You fail to notice the...appendage that unsheathes itself from HAL’s body.

He pauses his fingering to take a moment to stretch out your hole with the two fingers inside it. He utters quiet praises in response to every little whimper that slips from your mouth. Despite the squeeze of your asshole, he effortlessly holds the ring of muscle open with the couple of digits.

Something else prods at the now gaping hole.

**DIRK:** What the fuck is that?!

Alarmed, you uncover your face and look down at HAL, only to see a prosthetic cock poking at your ass between HAL’s fingers. With the hand that was previously occupied by your dick, he reaches up and strokes your face.

**HAL:** It’s okay, it’s just my dick.  
**DIRK:** How did you-?  
**DIRK:** Wh...  
**DIRK:** Fuck...

Without another word from him, HAL pushes his prosthetic inside slowly, slipping his fingers out once the head is inside. The prosthetic is made from a firm, silicone-like material, and resembles the texture of a real, erected dick, and you can’t help but allow yourself to fall back onto your bed and moan as the Auto-Responder sinks himself down to the hilt. It goes in a lot easier than you figured it would, but as HAL sits in place for a moment, you can feel something cool being pumped from the end of it - you figure it must be some sort of lube. It stops after a few brief moments, and that’s when HAL begins to move his hips.

His hands find leverage on your hips as he thrusts in and out, slowly at first. You tense up your entire body, gripping at the sheets below you as you pant loudly. Breathy moans escape from you effortlessly, and you only have half the mind to shut yourself up. You fail spectacularly once HAL’s steady pace drops for a moment as he snaps his hips forward once.

**DIRK:** HAL!  
**HAL:** Yes, Dirk?

You can only whimper in response, and in return, HAL laughs quietly. He repeats the action: snapping his hips forward and burying himself deep, except this time, he doesn’t only do it once.

**DIRK:** Oh, fuck!

HAL takes his hands off of your hips and leans over you, hands on either side of your shoulders on the bed, while continuing to rail into you. You do your best to hold your legs up, but the feeling of HAL’s dick reaching deep inside makes your toes curl, and they wrap around HAL’s side as a result.

A string of profanities falls from your mouth, mixed together with jumbled words and gibberish moans. Your arms reach up for something to grasp and wrap around HAL’s neck, pulling him down to you. He takes the opportunity to place his mouth on yours.

It feels weird, kissing a robot, but HAL’s body, and especially his face, is made with a synthetic skin that makes it more comfortable than it probably should be. With the new angle that you two are in, HAL is able to hit a spot inside of you that makes you see stars. You almost bite his synthetic tongue the first time he really hits it, leaving you tense and trembling underneath him.

**HAL:** You like that...don’t you, slut?

Oh boy, that does something to you. Your mind turns fuzzy and you nod wordlessly, entranced by the derogatory language used against you. Slut...yes, you are a slut, aren’t you? Taking dick so well, needy noises falling from you like a chorus, toes curling in the air while your legs wrap around your Auto-Responder...

You are a slut.

You half-open your eyes but you fail to really comprehend what’s going on. You close them again, squeezing them shut as HAL continues to abuse that sweet bundle of nerves inside your ass.

**HAL:** Cute...  
**HAL:** What a good slut you are.  
**DIRK:** Mmh...  
**DIRK:** ‘mma good boy...‘mma good boy...  
**HAL:** Yes, you are.

With HAL relentlessly torturing your prostate, a knot builds in your stomach. Your dizzy head can’t think of the words you want to say. You want to warn HAL that you’re close, but when you open your mouth to say anything, only a guttural moan comes out.

Suddenly, HAL slows himself to a stop, sitting still while buried inside.

**DIRK:** Wh...  
**DIRK:** Why’d you stop...?  
**HAL:** You aren’t cumming until I say you can.

It takes you a moment to register exactly what he means by this, but the feeling of his hand now gripping the base of your dickhead in a squeeze just barely tight enough to hurt tells you exactly what.

**DIRK:** Gah...  
**DIRK:** HAL, no...  
**HAL:** If you fight me, you won’t cum at all.

Fight him? You barely have the right to think at this point. Your only thoughts gear toward getting you off and getting HAL to start moving again.

**DIRK:** Okay...  
**DIRK:** Won’t cum...  
**HAL:** Good slut.

With his hand still gripping your dick, he slowly starts up his movements again, and soon enough, he’s back to the pace he was at before. You allow yourself to relax, sinking deeper into your mushy mindspace and allowing the full body pleasure to take over. Eventually, HAL does let go of your dick, and you sigh in relief.

HAL leans back and takes a grip of your hips, much like the position you were in at the start, except your legs are still wrapped around him, and he’s going at the same rough pace he has been for the last however long it’s been. Time blends together when you’re stuck in a melted headspace.

Your moans are more relaxed but louder now, as your self restraint is nearly completely vanished by this point. HAL takes one hand away from your hips and reaches forward to stroke your face, and you lean into the touch with eyes closed. He chuckles, leaning down again to kiss you softly, muffling your noises with his mouth.

With everything melting together, the new sensation on your dick jolts you awake. HAL is stroking your cock quickly in time with his thrusts, and the sensation is a cold jolt of pleasure through your entire body. The knot in your stomach grows quickly, and your whimpering gets louder, more desperate.

**HAL:** Cum for me, pretty boy.

He continues like this for several more moments before your body tenses and your back arches as you cum. You shout as white, liquid rope spurts out and splashes on your stomach.

You relax your body as your orgasm wrecks you. Your breaths heave, your legs shake, and exhaustion washes over you. HAL continues to thrust inside of you, but his movements slow gradually to a stop. Slowly, he pulls out, and leaves your hole gasping and feeling empty as it drips lube onto the sheets.

**DIRK:** Holy shit...  
**HAL:** Good boy. You look so cute like that, all used and tired...

You look up at him, eyes half lidded, but let your head fall back a moment later.

**HAL:** Are you really falling asleep?  
**HAL:** We need to clean up, you know.

You groan.

**DIRK:** Clean up for me...  
**DIRK:** I'm too tired...

HAL just laughs.


End file.
